Tainted Blood
by IcexColdxPrincess
Summary: Keiko, a mysterious ninja from unknown sources arrives at the gates of Konoha one day. She makes quick friends with practically everyone. What is her past and what happens when the Akatsuki hear about her abilities? DeidaraxOC Soz she's kinda a marysue
1. Info

Name: Keiko (She refuses to go by her parents last name. You'll find out why later in the story. Keiko means blessing.)

Age: 18 (Deidara is 19. There will be a few flashbacks, but I'll tell you what age she is in them when I write them.)

Gender: Female (If you haven't figured this out then you must be a real idiot.)

Apperance:No one knows what she really looks like, she's preformed a jutsu on herself that hides her true appearance. When the jutsu is activated she has short light blond hair, and brown eyes. She wears a forehead protector aka headband, but it doesn't have her village's symbol. It is worn on her forehead. She wears dark blue fingerless gloves that go past her elbows and leggings that are the same colour as her gloves. The leggings go past her knees. She wears a short, sleeveless dark green kimono.

Home Village: Konoha aka Village Hidden in the Leaves

Kekkei Genkkei: Phasing (You'll find out what it does in the story)

Personality: Sort of energetic, yet cool and calculating. She can be very random at times and she tends to overthink things.

Fighting Style: Keiko pretty much sucks at genjutsu, she can release it, but nothing more. She can store up chakra in her fist and feet so she has Tsunade's strength. In other words she's very powerful when it comes to taijutsu. Ninjutsu is what she uses pretty much all the time. Her range is short, middle or long so she is a valued ninja in her village. She has been know to use a sword during battles and she has a pet wolf. Her name is Yuki. (meaning, snow or lucky) Yuki is an Arctic Wolf so she is white. Yuki is a very special wolf, she can speak, not in Keiko's head or by barking, but other normal people can understand her. Keiko can understand barking too though. Keiko and Yuki are always together, without Yuki, Keiko might have lost at least a third of her battles.

More Info: Keiko's IQ is supposed to be over 200 so in the words of Asuma-sensei, "She's a fricking genius!" She sometimes hears this voice in hear head (no its not her conscious or an angle or devil). She has this habit of talking out loud to it so at times it seems that she's talking to herself. Her friends have gotten used to her random outbursts. They used to ask her what's wrong, but since she always tells them it's nothing or to mind their own business they tend to completely ignore her when she starts to talk to herself. She is able to summon animals, but no one knows what kind.


	2. Chapter 1

***~*Dream Start*~***

_(Remember, your Keiko, so when I say you or your it means Keiko or Keiko's, got it?) _

You saw your 7 year old self running throught a dense forest. Kunai were whizzing by you, some actually hitting you. You trip and fall, "Argh!!!" you scream as you hit the ground. You're crying so that your vision is blurred. Tears mix in with the rain and soil. You hear the crunching of leaves and twigs, your eyes become wider. You scramble to get up as quickly as you can, but your too late. Your pursuers have already reached you. Your eyes open wider in shock, "LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'M NOT GOING TO BACK TO THAT PLACE!! I'LL NEVER GO BACK, NOT AS LONG AS FATHER'S ALIVE!!" You scream as they grab you and pull you to your feet roughly.

"Too bad princess, but you know too many of his secrets and we can't have you telling then to any of the hidden villages" Said the guy who was holding on to you.

"That's right, as long as you and your father are alive you'll never be able to leave. I mean, you are one of his greatest experiments" said the other guy smirking.

"NOO!!!" you scream.

***~*Dream End*~***

"NOO!!" You scream sitting up in bed. You were shaking all over and sweaty, you take steady breaths to try to calm yourself. 'Every year on the same night I have that dream' you think. You check the clock next to your bed, 'Great its only 4am. After that dream I can never go back to sleep so I might as well get ready and train' ,you think while you get out of bed. After turning on the light you step into your bathroom and take off your clothes. You turn on the water and take a quick shower.

**35min Later**

You were already to go so you headed out your front door and jumped off the railing.

_(Did I mention you own an apartment like Naruto. It's only on the second floor so you find it easier to jump then to take the stairs.) _

The village was dark and not a single person in sight, 'Well, what should I expect? It's only 4:40am" you think while you head to your secret training ground.

_(Oh, by the way, you're a former Anbu Captain, right now you're a Jounin. And a very powerful one at that.) _

You trained and trained and time seemed to fly right by. At the end of your training you weren't tired when most other Jounin would be at least slightly panting. You looked up at the sky and figured that it was about 8:30am. 'CRAP!! I'm late I was supposed to meet the Hokage at 8am sharp and with her temper I'm probably gonna wish that I didn't show up at all.' You think while on the way to the Hokage's office.

At about 8:45am you arrived. After a short knock on the door you hear Tsunade yell, "Enter!" As soon as you step into the room you bow and say, "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade! I was training and lost track of time!"

You hear Tsunade sigh and an other voice say, "Well, it's about time! I tought I'd die of old age before you got here!"

You turn towards the voice and see Naruto sitting cross-legged on a chair, Neji leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Hinata in the corner staring at Naruto and blushing and Tenten sitting on a chair glaring at Naruto because of his rude comment.

"Naruto! Pay some respect, she's a higher level then us!" ,says Tenten as she hits him over the head.

"HEY! HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yells Naruto as he stands up.

"Because you're an idiot" ,answers Tenten.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Yells Naruto while shaking a fist at Tenten

"ENOUGH! DO YOU WANT ME TO EXPLAIN YOUR MISSION OR NOT!? " Yells Tsunade leaning over her desk. Naruto quiets down and Tsunade clears her throat, "Your mission is to go collect some herbs for me. But be careful, there are many look-a-likes and those ones are very poisonous. This plant only grows once every twenty years so make sure to get me the right ones. It's found on the boarder of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Here is a photo of the plant, memorize it down to the smallest detail" Tsunade says as she hands a photo to you.

After studing the photo you say, "Well be leaving in one hour. Go grab what you need and meet me at the gate. We should be gone for 2 weeks at the most." Everyone nods and leaves the room, you turn to leave too.

"Keiko, I need to speak with you" Tsunade says. You nod and turn to face her. "I've hear rumours that Orochimaru was seen around that area so you and your team better be careful" she says. You nod and leave the room.

'Orochimaru!? Why is she sending me one this mission!? I told her that I've had a bad experience with Orochimaru! Well, at least he won't recognize me, but I still better disguise my chakra.' You think while you pack up the items you'll need for your mission. You transport out of your room and appear at the gate that leaves Konoha. A few minutes later Neji arrives, after comes Tenten, then Hinata and lastly, Naruto. "Alright take a good look at the picture and then pass it to the person next to you" you instruct as you hand to picture over to Neji. He studies it for a moment, then passes it into Tenten, who passes it to Hinata who passes it to Naruto. Naruto stares at it for a very long time until you grab it out of his hand and say, "Don't worry I'll show you the pic again once we get there."

Naruto nods and yells, "don't worry, I have it memorized and I'm gonna be the first one to find them all! Believe it!" You nod and begin your journey to the border.

_(Tune in next time if you want to find out how the mission goes.)_


	3. Chapter 2

**5 Hours Later**

"Hey Blonde! Are we there yet?!" Yelled Naruto for the umpteenth time. You sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you?! It's gonna take us at least 2 and a half days. Get that through your thick skull!" You answer. Tenten and Hinata giggled at your remark.

**2 Hours Later**

You could hear everyone panting behind you. You stop and turn to face them. Hinata saw you stop and tried to do the same, but failed. She couldn't hold onto the branch so she started falling. "AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!" Yells Hinata as she falls. Naruto turns and jumps down to get her, he misses and ends up hitting the ground head first. Hinata lands on top of him, at first she seems relieved, but once she sees what/who she landed on she turns red in the face and faints. You and Tenten crack up as you go to help Hinata and Naruto, even Neji smiles. You decide that this would be a good place to rest and eat dinner.

_(You got a the meeting at 8:30am, let's say the meeting took half an hour. So it's 9am, you tell them to meet you in an hour, so its 10am. 10am plus 5 hours equals 3pm. 3pm plus 2 hours equals 5pm which equals DINNER TIME! Soz I just had to make sure my calculations were correct. XP)_

"Kk everyone, I think this is a good place to have dinner" you say as you start to look for firewood.

Neji catches on and helps you look, while Tenten goes to a nearby river to catch fish and find some berries. "Hey! Where's everybody going?!" yells a clueless Naruto after Tenten left as well.

"N-naruto-kun, I...I think they went t-to get food a-and firewood" answers Hinata blushing.

You smile and walk up to Hinata, "Hey Hinata, everyone knows you like Naruto so why not just tell him? I mean he's way too big of an idiot to figure it out on his own," you say. She blushes, stares at the ground and starts to do her finger thing.

_(You know, when she puts her index fingers together.)_

When you were done talking to her, Tenten and Neji come back. Tenten caught 8 fish and found a basketful of blueberries, while Neji came back with an arm load of logs. "Good job guys" ,you say smiling as you arrange the logs. You do some hand signs and say, "Fire Syle, Fireball Jutsu!" Logs catch fire and Tenten places the fish to cook them.

**1 and a Half Hours Later**

Everyone was so full with food that you would be amazed if anyone could walk, let alone run! "Man, I'm stuffed!" Yells Naruto as he collapses.

"It seems that we have no choice, but to set up camp for the night, unless someone wants to carry a drooling Naruto" says Neji as he gets up.

Tenten sighs, "I guess you're right. And I'm pretty sure that everyone is tired after 7 hours of nonstop running." You and Hinata nod in agreement and put up the tents. You have one large dark blue tent and a medium dark green tent.

"The boys get the green tent as the girls get the blue tent" you say as you get into your sleeping bag.

Tenten and Hinata soon follow.

"Night" ,you whisper.

"Night" ,they whisper back. And with that you fall into a deep and restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

You slowly open your eyes and yawn, 'What time is it?' you think while slowly getting out of your tent.

You try to stop your yawn in fear that you'd wake someone up, but failed. You look up at the sky and figure that it's about 1am. 'Great! I can never go back to sleep after I wake up. Man, its been years since I ran away from that place yet I still have nightmares about it. *sigh* I guess its one of those things that haunt you all your life' you think while staring at the night sky.

_(Well, early morning sky, but w\e.)_

You hear a noise from behind you and with you ninja reflexes kicking in you pull out a kunai. You notice a shadow, you squint your eyes to find out who it is, to your relief its only Hinata. She comes and sits next to you.

(Hinata has been your friend ever since you came to Konoha. She was very kind to you, especially after you told her your story. It was a lie of course,and she could tell. She told you that whenever you felt like you needed someone she would always try to be there for you. She was and is to this day your very best friend.)

**Flashback **

_(You're 15 in this flashback.)_

You were coughing up blood and your left side was in tremendous pain. 'Its only a bit farther, I'm gonna make it. I can't die now!' You think while you drag your feet. You take a few more steps and see a big sign with a leaf in the middle of it. You smile, 'I've made it' you think before passing out. A chunin who was on guard duty saw and rushed you to the hospital.

_(The third Hokage had all ready been killed by Orochimaru.)_

You slowly open your eyes, gasp and sit straight up. When you did you felt a jolt of pain in your side so you decide to lie back down. Your hear a door opening and you turn your head towards the sound. A girl with short dark blue hair and lavender eyes shyly made her way into the room. "O-oh y-you're awake. I h-have to go tell the Hokage t-that y-you're finally a-awake. I-I'll be r-right back." She said with a shy smile and left the room.

'Did I make it to Kohona or am I totally lost?' You think. You hear the door open again and turn to see the shy girl with two older women. One had short black hair and was holding a pig while the other had blond hair put back in two very low ponytails. She had a small blue diamond in the middle of her forehead, she was gorgeous and looked to be in her twenties.

"What happened? A chunin on guard duty saw you collapse outside the gates. Who are you and where did you come from? I would like to know if you're a ninja and what not." Asked the blond one.

"I had escaped from my father after I found out what he was doing. He sent people after me, but I manage to beat them and get away. I was injured badly though cause he sent at least 20 or more ninjas after me. I am a ninja, but I don't know what rank I am since I never went to an academy, my dad taught me everything. My name is... um... Keiko... Yeah, Keiko! I came from where ever my dad lives and I'm 15. I left when I was 14 and I've been looking for Konoha. By the way, do you happen to know where it is since I could swear that I saw it before I collapsed." You say trying to answer the blonds questions.

She nods and asks, "Why are you searching for Konoha?"

You look at her and answer, "My dad has always really bad things about that place, so I guess I wanted to see if it was true. Plus I want to continue being a shinobi so I need to go to a hidden village." 'Good, she seems to be buying my story. It was a good thing that I preformed that jutsu before I got here.' You think smirking.

"Keiko was it?" askes the blonde. You nod and she continues, "Right now you're in Konoha or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am Tsunade, a sanin and the Fifth Hokage. Next to me is my assistant Shizune *points to girl with pig* And that is Hinata Hyuuga. *points to shy girl*

**End Flashback **

_(Man, that was a very long flashback, kinda. =P)_

'I can still remember when I first met her. She was the first person I met in Konoha.' You think with a smile. "What are you smiling about K-chan?" Hinata askss.

"Hm? Oh nothing, just when I first came to Konoha and when I first met you" You answer truthfully.

She smiles too and says, "Ya, I'm really glad that you came to Konoha instead of Suna or somewhere else."

Your smile grows and you say, "What? And miss meeting my soon to be best friend ever?" You two sit there smiling and staring at the stars, sometimes saying a few words. At about 4am Tenten and Neji start to stir. You and Hinata giggle as Tenten and Neji come out of there tents at the same time.

"What's so funny?" Asks Tenten when she sees you two laughing.

"Nothing, its just that you two are perfect for each other. You even wake up at the same time." You reply. Tenten follows your gaze and sees Neji, they both blush and your smirk grows.

"It's not our fault, Gai-sensei wants us to start training at 5am sharp. And if we try to sleep in he and Lee come and start banging on our door yelling about how we shouldn't spend our youth sleeping. Once Lee actually broke into my bedroom and shook me awake." Answers Neji, then he and Tenten frown as if they both remember past memories. You guys start to pack up the campground when you remember about Naruto.

Hinata seems to remember too because she says, "U-um, guys? W-we seem to h-have forgotten about N-nauto-kun."

Tenten hits herself in the head and Neji sighs as they go to the boys' tent and find Naruto sleeping.

"Man, he's lucky. His sensei is always late so he can afford to sleep in." Tenten says as she tries to wake him up. They try everything they can think of, but it's no use, Naruto is a very heavy sleeper.

'He would probably sleep through an explosion is no one wakes him up.' You think, just then an idea comes to your head. You go to the nearby river and fill a bucket with freezing water and return to the campsite. Neji sees what your doing and smirks, you smirk right back.

You go around Tenten and Hinata and say, "Back away unless you want to be freezing." They looked like they were about to ask you what you ment when they saw the bucket. Tenten smirks and pulls Hinata out of the way. You count to three and dump the water on him.

"NOO OROCHIMARU YOU CAN'T TAKE SASUKE'S RAMEN!!! IT BELONGS TO THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!!!" Yells Naruto as he sits up. His face a look in-between anger, shock and fright, it was hilarious. Everyone starts laughing really hard, you were pounding your fists on the ground with tears streaming down your face, Tenten was rolling on her back holding her stomach, Hinata was trying her best to stop from laughing, but was failing and even Neji was holding on to his stomach. After several minutes everyone had finally calmed down so you were able to finish packing and begin your journey once again.


	5. Chapter 4

You had been running for hours, 5 hours to be exact and everyone was starting to get hungry. You were thinking of places to stop and rest when you heard some twigs breaking in a bush near you guys. You put up your hand signalling them to stop, "Hinata check what's in the bush exactly 146m north, northeast" you instruct.

She nods and mutters, "Byakugan." The veins appear signalling she activated it. You hear her gasp and turn to face her giving her a what's wrong look.

Neji turns on his Byakugan and says, "There appears to be a white wolf badly injured in the bushes. She's whimpering in pain and is on the verge of death." That was all you needed to hear, you jumped down from your branch and walked up to the bushes where the wolf was. You were now close enough to hear her cries of pain, you couldn't help it, you had to help her. You bush aside the bushes and start to store up chakra in your hand and place it on her deepest wound. You keep your hand there until her wound is healed then you move onto her other ones. While you were working the others came down and started to watch you treat her injuries. A few minutes pass and you're finally done, but she seems to have stopped breathing and her pulse is very low. 'You can't die after I used so much chakra on you! I won't let you!' you think while you start to pour some of your life energy into her. She begins to squirm and then stands up and stretches, she sees you guys there and flattens her ear and bears her fangs and begins to snarl and bark.

Everyone else hears snarling, growling and barking, but you hear words. She barks, "Everyone back off! Except the one that saved me! I said back off!"

She keeps repeating herself over and over again until you say, "Everyone take 5 steps away from her" They nod and do as they're told while you step up to her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT WOLF WILL EAT YOU!!!" Yells Naruto.

You smile and then address the wolf who was now asking, "Are you the one who healed me?" You nod in reply and her ears straighten and she stops growling, and is now wagging her tail. "You can understand me without me having to speak!" She barks happily.

You give her a confused look and say, "But you just spoke."

She makes a sound sort of like a laugh and barks, "No this is barking." You give her another confused look just like the one everyone else is giving you. She laughs again and says, "This is speaking." Everyone stares at her and she merely laughs some more.

"Did she just talk or have I gone crazy?" Asks an amazed Tenten.

"If you're crazy then the rest of us are as well." States Neji getting a nod from Naruto and Hinata.

"Y-you can speak?!" You stammer.

She smiles and replys, "Yes and it is because of this gift that I am always targeted. Orochimaru did some experiments on my mother and I was born like this. I managed to escape from him, but he still sends ninjas after me even though it has been years. Oh, by the way, my name is Yuki. Pleased to meet you..."

"You shake your head and say, "I'm Keiko, the girl with long dark blue hair is Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten is the girl with buns, Neji Hyuuga is the guy with long dark brown hair and the blonde with the idiotic look on his face is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto nods, pauses for a second then yells, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTIC?!" Everyone starts to laugh, Neji included. You noticed Yuki was trying to tell you something, but you couldn't hear over all the racket, you held up a finger (Your index not the middle one!) to let her know you saw her. You tried clearing your throat, but that didn't work, they just kept on laughing. You heave a mushroom sigh.

_(The mushroom sigh is the thing that looks like a tiny cloud of smoke in the shape of a mushroom.)_

While you were thinking of things you could do to shut them up there was a loud bang. Everyone immediately quieted down, as they watched some figures emerge from the smoke.

Yuki flattens her ears and starts barking and growling. Yuki barks, "Keiko, these are sound ninja! I hope though, that Orochimaru isn't close by." Your eyes widen after your brain registered what Yuki had barked.

"Hey, everyone! These guys are sound ninja! Be careful, try to keep at least one alive so he can tell us where Orochimaru is hiding." You say as you get into a fighting stance. Neji and Hinata get ready to use Gental Fist, Tenten takes out her scroll and Naruto bares his newly grown fangs.

'Wow, he found out that these are sound ninja a second ago and he's already using the fox's chakra.' You think while looking at Naruto. You shake your head and concentrate on the enemies.

"Now, now, don't be so eager to fight little lady. If you give us the mutt then we won't have to hurt you"

one of the sound ninjas says, while the others smirk.

You roll your eyes and say, "If we were going to give her back then I wouldn't have wasted my chakra on her, now would I?" Yuki seemed relieved, but she didn't really show it.

"If you leave now we won't have to waste our chakra on you. But if you don't then it's time for some ass kicking!" yells Naruto. The sound ninjas growled and also got ready to fight. Since you were slightly ahead of everyone you hold up two fingers signalling them to attack. You were attacked by three of them at the same time so you had your hands full. You took out a kunai and lunged at the one closest to you plunging it in his heart instantly killing him.

You then do some hand signs and mutter, "Paralysis Justu!" All of the sound ninja froze instantly, and your comrades had to stop in the middle of their attacks. "Alright, kill them all except to one in front of me." You instruct. They nod and take out some kunai.

_(No point wasting chakra on an opponent that can't defend himself, right?)_

Tenten and Hinata take out three each, Neji takes out five, you take out six and Naruto takes out two.

_(There were 20 of them, 3+3=6+5=11+6=17+2=19+1=20. Aren't I smart? =P)_


End file.
